


What Happens in the Basement, Stays in the Basement

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Dom!Castiel, M/M, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co-written with http://selvatori.livejournal.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Basement, Stays in the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with http://selvatori.livejournal.com/

Castiel Novak moved in next door when Dean Winchester was 15.

Dean's mother was the one to talk to him, 2 days after he had moved in, and she told Dean that Castiel was the most polite, responsible, intelligent young man she had ever met. She told him Castiel had bought the entire house for himself so he could be close to his college.

The first time Dean met him was one of the best days of his life.

It was hot a summer day, and Dean was in his backyard, playing a game on his Nintendo DS.

He heard a voice call out his name and he looked up. Castiel was standing in his backyard, wearing nothing but boxers. Dean's face flushed.

"Come over here," Castiel ordered, and for some reason Dean felt the need to obey. He dropped his game and hopped over the fence.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Your mother told me. Follow me." Castiel walked inside and Dean followed. "Keep your head down." Dean did as he was told.

Castiel led Dean into his basement, which was brightly lit. He walked behind Dean and told him to lift his head up. Dean did and gasped when he looked around the room.

All kinds of toys spread out on 3 separate tables, a sex swing in one corner, a soft looking bed in another, chains attached to the walls, and so much other stuff he didn't know the names of.

He felt himself harden in his shorts and bit back a moan.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "I've been watching you Dean," he whispered in the boy's ear. "Been wanting to talk to you forever. I see the way you stare at me. I know what you want. You want me to bend you over and fuck you like the slut you are, don't you?"

Dean groaned and said "Yes, Cas. Fuck, don't know how you knew, but I fucking need you to fuck me. Badly."

"Say, 'please, Master', and I'll fuck you," Castiel nipped at Dean's ear lobe.

"Please fuck me, Master," he said immediately.

**********************

It is 3 months after they start their little game, and Dean has never been happier. He loves the control Castiel has over him. He loves the feeling of being owned and loved.

Right now, he's naked, except for his collar, kneeling in front of Castiel. They are in the basement and Castiel is fully clothed, sitting in a chair.

Dean kisses Castiel's bare feet, all the way up his jeans, until he starts nuzzling the man's crotch. Castiel pushes Dean away, and takes out his cock. He starts to slowly jerk himself off, and Dean watches hungrily.

Dean opens his mouth and tries to lick the head, but Castiel uses his other hand to twist his fingers in Dean's hair and tugs him back, making him watch Castiel pleasure himself.

Minutes pass and Dean can't take it anymore.

"Master," he whines, "need to taste you. Want to please you."

"Shut up," Castiel grunts, "and keep those pretty green eyes fixed on my cock." He tightens his grip in Dean's hair, making the boy whine.

Dean licks his lips and watches the pre -cum dribble from the head. He starts rubbing his painfully hard cock against Castiel's leg. It hurts in the most wonderful way.

"Quit it, you desperate slut," Castiel growls, "can't have you cumming without permission."

"Master, I need to taste."

Castiel smiles wickedly. "But that's a reward, Dean. What will you do to earn it, boy?"

Dean eyes water and he says "Anything, Master. Please I need it."

"You'd do anything to have my cock inside your mouth?" He leans forward to whisper in his boy's ear, "Or in that greedy hole of yours? What is it that you really crave, slut?"

"Yes, Master," he whines. "Anything. Need your cock. Need your cum. Need it inside me. Hungry for it."

Castiel leans back, throwing a small tube of lube that he fished out of his pocket on the ground. "Show me." He starts with dark half-lidded eyes, "get on all fours and show me how much you need it. Put your fingers to work."

Dean grabs the small bottle and scrambles to obey. He squeezes out a small amount onto his fingers and reaches behind himself, circling two fingers around his hole.

Castiel is content to watch as his boy start preaching inside himself, making the best of sounds that would put any porn star to shame. He was showing him everything, his fingers fucking in and out slowly. Castiel starts stroking himself again, watching as the boy turn to look lustfully at him, eyes glazed over.

"Good boy," Castiel says. "get three fingers in that hungry ass of yours. Little slut."

Dean moans unabashedly, quickly obeying the order. His eyes are glued to his Master's hand on his cock, then darts to meet dark blue ones. Pleadingly, between broken moans, he says "Please, Master. P-please, I want you inside me." He hits that spot inside him, "God, oh please... I want to feel you."

"Fuck," Castiel groans, fisting his cock, "you filthy whore. Just want to be used, don't you?"

"Yes," Dean moans, "I'm a little whore." He twists his fingers inside of himself, adding another.

Castiel growls, "Enough."

Dean immediately stops, pulling his fingers out and looking at his Master, waiting for guidance. Castiel notices how the newly stretched muscles flutter, feeling empty. He stands up and strides slowly until he was in front of his little fuck toy. "Now Dean, you need to tell me what you want."

Dean takes a deep breath. "Master, I want you to shove your cock in my mouth or-or up my ass and I want you to fuck me senseless. I want your cum in me." Castiel smirked. "Good slut." He grips Dean's chin and thumbs his boy's mouth open.

Dean's lips meet his Master's finger, kisses it then sucks lightly on it. "Open wide, boy." Castiel's voice is barely above a whisper. It goes straight to Dean's cock as he opens his lips, mouth watering at the idea of finally having to taste his Master cock. "Come on, you little cockslut." He says as he shoves it inside the eager waiting mouth.

He grips Dean's hair tightly and snaps his hips, getting his cock deeper. Dean relishes the taste of his Master's cock, groaning when he feels it in the back of his throat.

"I bet you could cum from this," Castiel moans as he thrusts. "Cum from being used you filthy slut."

The boy moans in abandon, like this was the best thing he had ever tasted. He flicks his tongue around it and relaxes his jaw to let his Master fuck his mouth, groaning softly at the sinful words. Castiel grips the back of his head to force himself even deeper. Dean almost gags for a second, his eyes watering but he doesn't resist. He stares at his Master in complete devotion and awe.

Dean could feel his cock leaking pre-cum. He loved it when his Master filled him.

He sucks as hard as he can, and he aches to touch himself. But he won't. Not until Master says he can.

Castiel makes a soft guttural sound through his release, keeping Dean's head still so the boy can swallow everything. Dean eagerly laps at the salty liquid, moaning in appreciation.

When he finishes, he pulls away, tucking himself in and looking unruffled. He goes back and is sin his chair. Dean mewls pleadingly, looking at him. He isn't going to leave him like this, is he?

Castiel looks at Dean with mock confusion. "Something wrong, boy?"

"Master," he says, crawling in front of the seated older man, "I need to to cum. Tell me I can cum." He nuzzles Castiel's knee.

"Insatiable little slut, aren't you?" He sneers softly, fingers carding through the short hair of the teen.

Dean mewls and leans into the touch, "Yes," He sighs, "For everything you give me. Please. I need to.. can I?

Castiel marvels at the beauty in front of him before smiling. "No." thoroughly enjoying the crestfallen expression on his boy, he continues, "You'll come while fucking yourself open with that instead." He finishes, pointing towards a vibrator on the table closest to them.

Dean swallows when he sees the one Castiel is pointing too. It's the biggest one in his Master's collection.

He breathed heavily and gets up on shaky legs. He walks over to table and grabs the toy, groaning at the mere thought of it inside him. How it would stretch him, make his bones rattle with the vibrations.

He knows he is supposed to give his Master a show. He goes back in front of him and lies on his back on the floor, knees bended apart, giving blue eyes the best view.

He groans in satisfaction when Castiel licked lips. Dean quickly fumbles for the already used tube of lube, smearing some of its contents on his hand and stroking the toy with it. Working his fingers up and down like it's the real thing. Castiel's eyes darken considerably, "Get on with it."

Dean bites his lip as he shoves the toy inside him, groaning when it hits that spot inside him.

"That's right slut," Castiel growls, "little cockslut. Touch yourself."

Dean grips his cock and starts to move the vibrator in and out.

Dean moans in abandonment, a little too far gone to know that he's almost screaming. "Master, Oh, I-" He keens as he shoves the vibrator deeper inside, "I wish it was you."

Castiel licks his lips.

The boy writhes on the floor in the most exquisite way, "I wish it was your cock instead of this toy!" He confesses shamelessly, "I love it when you fuck me, Master."

"Tell me more, slut," Castiel says.

"I like having your cum inside -oh!- inside me," Dean keeps his feet firmly planted on the floor, trying his hardest not to cum yet. "I like being filled by you, and only you. Oh please let me cum."

Castiel sighs in pleasure and leans his head back on the chair, watching Dean with half-lidded eyes. "God, Dean. You were made for this." He growls, barely above a whisper. Voice so dark it makes Dean shiver and bite his lip so hard to stop from coming.

"Master, Master, I want to come so badly Master." He chants it like he'll die if he doesn't come right now.

Castiel tsk's once before saying in fake disapproval, "Now, Dean. Ask nicely."

"Please." He whispers brokenly.

"Please what?" Castiel asks, smirking.

"Please, Master," Dean says loudly, then adds quietly, "please."

"Very good, Dean. You may cum."

Dean cries out as he cums, covering his hand in the warm fluid, seeing stars behind his eyes.

He feels tired, eyes half lidded and breathing heavily.

"Clean your hand," Castiel commands.

Dean lazily brings his hand up to his mouth and cleans it off, wincing. He doesn't much like the taste of his own cum.

"Good slut," Castiel says, suddenly kneeling next to him. He starts to run his fingers through Dean's hair, and Dean whines contentedly. "Good boy."


End file.
